Problem: Solve for $z$. $ \dfrac{z}{12} = \dfrac{4}{5} $ $z =$
Answer: Multiply both sides by ${12}$. $ {12} \times \dfrac{z}{12} = \dfrac{4}{5} \times {12} $ $ z = \dfrac{{12} \times 4}{5} $ $z = \dfrac{48}{5}$